Ab jetzt ein Trio?
by XxbabybashxX
Summary: James' Geschichte gleicht die von Sam. Seine Mutter starb bei einem Brand in seinem Kinderzimmer und auch ihm träufelte Azazel Blut in den Mund. Er war kein Jäger und wollte seine Mutter trotzdem rächen. Da kamen ihm die Brüder sehr gelegen...


_„Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, Winchester? Das Haus meiner Familie ist auch abgebrannt und meine Mum ist auch dabei gestorben, Verdammt."_ Ein junger, gutaussehender Mann stand mitten auf einer Kreuzung. Vor ihm standen noch zwei andere Männer.

_„James, versteh doch. Wir wissen was wir hier tun, du bist ein einfacher Mensch wir kennen uns mit dem ganzen übernatürlichen Mist aus."_

_„Dean, halt die Klappe, ich rede mit deinem Bruder"_, sagte James, bevor er sich wieder dem größeren der beiden zuwandte. _„Sam, du verstehst doch was ich meine. Deine Mutter, Mary, sie ist… Ich wette du willst ihren Mörder finden. Ich… lasst mich doch helfen. Bitte."_

_„Was wenn nicht?"_ antwortete Dean schnippisch, bevor er sich in seinen alten schwarzen Chevrolet Impala setzte. Das Auto war staubig, regelrecht dreckig. Die Reifen waren abgefahren und der Lack hatte leichte Kratzer. _„Winchester, ärgere mich nicht!"_

James warf Dean einen Bösen Blick zu. Er drehte seinen bärtigen Kopf zu Sam und sah ihn mit seinen blauen Hundeaugen an. Endlich fühlte der junge Winchester wie es ist so angesehen zu werden. Der Blick, der jeden Willen austrieb, der selbst den stärksten Mann weich werden ließ.

_„Was tust du wenn wir dich nicht mitnehmen?"_, fragte Sam, während er verzweifelt versuchte dem Blick, den er nur zu oft benutzte, zu entgehen. _„Ich würde wahrscheinlich ohne euch gehen. Alleine versuchen dieses Arschloch zu finden und zu töten."_ Dean, der halb in seinem Auto saß, sah seinen Bruder an, nickte kurz und sagte dann mit überzeugter Stimme: _„Dann kommst du mit uns mit!"_

So war der junge James Cohan der dritte im Bunde. Erstmal John finden und dann mit ihm den Gelbäugigen jagen.

James war ein 22 Jähriger, blauäugiger Mann. Er hatte braune Haare und hatte sich augenscheinlich seit Tagen nicht rasiert. Die Winchester-Brüder kannten ihn jetzt seit einigen Tagen. Sie hatten sich auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater kennengelernt. James war in einen Fall verwickelt, ein Fall in Wisconsin. James wohnte dort und kümmerte sich um seinen kranken, trinkenden Vater. Sein Vater fing nach dem Tod von James' Mutter an zu trinken. Damals 1983 als seine Mutter starb war James gerade einmal ein paar Monate alt. Der gelbäugige tropfte auch ihm sein Blut in den Mund, auch er hatte übernatürliche Fähigkeiten. Das was ihn von Sam unterschied war der Fakt, dass er seine Kräfte kontrollieren konnte. Er wusste was er tat, er wusste es zu steuern, er wusste mit dem ganzen umzugehen. Und er war kein Jäger, er war ein normaler Verkäufer. Er war Verkäufer für Kunst und arbeitete für seinen Onkel Andrew Blake. Seine Cousine Sarah war den Brüdern bekannt, Sam ging einmal mit ihr aus und verabschiedete sich sehr herzlich.

Dass James den Männern hinterher fahren und sie darum bitten würde ihn mitzunehmen war schon unwahrscheinlich, aber dass die Brüder ihn mitnahmen war wie ein Wunder.

Nun saß er in Deans Auto. Auf seinem Rücksitz. Dean lies noch nicht einmal Frauen auf diesen Platz und ein fremder Mann in diesem Team wollte er auch nicht. Er konnte sein schlechtes Gewissen aber nicht ausstellen. Wenn James jetzt jagen gehen und sterben würde, dann würde Dean es nie verzeihen. So schluckte er seinen Stolz herunter.

_„Hey James. Hast du schon einmal mit einer Pistole geschossen?"_ fragte Dean während er in seinen Rückspiegel sah. _„Mein Dad wollte es mir zeigen, ich habe abgelehnt also nein." „Na toll."_ James wütender Blick traf Dean im Nacken. _„Dean, jetzt hör mal bitte mit diesem Getue auf! Ich hasse es so behandelt zu werden. Erst sprichst du nicht mit mir und dann wirfst du mir dumme Sprüche an den Kopf. Das nervt!" „Was soll ich denn tun, huh? Luftsprünge machen? Nein, danke."_

Die drei fuhren zusammen nach Manning, was in Colorado liegt. Sie hörten von dem Tod eines Jägers, Daniel Elkins. Als sie in seinem alten Holzhaus ankamen war es verwüstet und sie fangen Koordinaten. Es war komisch noch jemanden im Team zu haben. Jemand, der ein Anfänger war. James zerstörte Spuren. Unabsichtlich, ja, aber er zerstörte sie. Bei jedem Buch, auf das er trat, und bei jeder Staubmaus die er mit seinem Atem auseinander riss wurde Dean wütender. Er regte sich auf, nur weil er gesagt hatte dass James mitkommen darf. _„Dean?" „James?" „Da liegt ein Buch auf dem Boden, das mich an deins erinnert." „Es ist nicht meins, es ist das meines Vaters. Und… ja das ist sowas wie Dad's."_ Dean nahm das alte Buch in die Hand und sah fragend in Sams Richtung. Sam nickte kurz und suchte dann weiter nach Sachen, von denen er nicht wusste was und ob es da war.

_„James, hier."_ Dean reichte dem Neuen das Buch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. _„Nimm das. Du kannst nachschlagen, wenn du irgendwas wissen willst oder so. Daniel kann jetzt eh nichts mehr damit anfangen."_ Er zog seine Schultern hoch und verließ das Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Die Spuren hatte er natürlich vorher eingesammelt, er war ja kein Anfänger, was er betonte wann immer er konnte. Sam lief ihm hinterher. Sie ließen James einfach so stehen.

_„Dean warte."_ Murmelte Sam als er seinen Bruder aufhielt. _„Was willst du Sam?" „Ich finde es nicht richtig wie du James behandelst. Er ist zwar ein Anfänger aber er verdient es gut behandelt zu werden." „Er ist schlecht! Und er hält uns nur auf. Ich habe ihn nur mitgenommen, damit ihm nichts zustößt. Er kann sich zwar prügeln und alles aber mit einem Geist oder so könnte er es einfach nicht aufnehmen!"_

_„Das habe ich gehört, Winchester!"_ Der blauäugige junge Mann kam herausgestürzt und verpasste Dean einen Schlag ins Gesicht. _„Langsam nervst du mich richtig!"_ Sam zog ihn von seinem Bruder weg. _„Du behandelst mich wie Dreck, verdammt nochmal. Ich hab es echt satt! Du… ich… Hör doch auf! Du warst auch mal ein Anfänger. Ich hasse es. Lass es oder ich gehe. Und wenn ich drauf gehe, bist du schuld!" „Dann geh."_ Erwiderte Dean ruhig, während er sich seine blutende Nase hielt. _„Ist mir egal."_

James schüttelte Sam ab und drehte sich in die andere Richtung. ‚War das schon alles? ' Dachte Sam sich. Er war dieses eine Mal nicht der einzige Bücherwurm und er musste sich nicht immer gegen Dean alleine wehren. Doch jetzt schien es wieder vorbei zu sein. James war schon einige Meter weg.

_„Hey!"_ rief Dean. _„Bleib hier!"_

James blieb stehen und drehte sich um._ „Wieso? Damit du so weiter machen kannst? Nein! Ich hab das Buch von dem Kerl ich komm schon ohne dich klar, Winchester! Und wir werden uns wieder sehen! Ich verspreche es."_

Der blauäugige lächelte Sam kurz an und ging dann davon. Ohne ein letztes Wort. Wahrscheinlich zurück in seinen alten Job. Wahrscheinlich zu seinem trinkenden Vater. Sam und Dean wussten es nicht sie wollten einfach nur ihren Dad finden. Sie stiegen wieder in das alte Auto und fuhren weiter. Was die Zukunft bringen würde, wussten sie noch nicht. Alles was sie wussten, war das sie den gelbäugigen töten wollten und würden.


End file.
